


4 Times Ethan Grabbed Mark’s Face and 1 Time Mark Grabbed Back

by treehousq



Series: dom Ethan/sub Mark [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Mark Fischbach, Coming Untouched, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cute Ethan Nestor, Dom Ethan Nestor, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Smut, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Sub Mark Fischbach, Subspace, Sweet, Teasing, Top Ethan Nestor, YouTube, crankiplier - Freeform, unus annus era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: “Gotta get your attention somehow you ADD bastard.”Mark rolled his eyes at the quote, grabbing Ethan’s chin in return. “Well that's my favourite way for you to get my attention you ADHD bastard.”
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: dom Ethan/sub Mark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684615
Comments: 32
Kudos: 418
Collections: Youtube Fanfiction





	4 Times Ethan Grabbed Mark’s Face and 1 Time Mark Grabbed Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza this got reaal fluffy at the end, sorry if you wanted something more smutty!! I will say that I am wayy more interested in Top/Dom Ethan than I thought I’d be, I love it obviously but I didn’t expect to like it so much and get so many ideas.  
> If you like Top/Dom Ethan x Bottom/Sub Mark and want me to make it a series like Kinky Ethan Nestor lemme know!  
> EDIT:: Okay so I’m going to make this into a series because I have no self control and people seem to really like Dom Ethan/Sub Mark!  
> Please leave requests!
> 
>   
> EDIT AGAIN:: I know it’s pretty difficult to check this kind of shit but I’d like to make it clear that I do NOT condone minors reading my smutty works! I don’t want to take requests from minors either as it makes me uncomfortable to gift a work that’s 18+ to someone who ISN’T 18+. I don’t want anyone to feel bad or anything but please know I don’t want minors reading the smutty stuff I make, because that can land me in a bit of trouble! If it isn’t 18+ and just fluff or smth then that’s perfectly okay for you to read! But not 18+ SMUT.

“Hey Mark, am I staying over late tonight to continue filming or were we going to just start early tomorrow?”

Mark wasn’t paying attention, doing something on his computer.

“Mark.”

Still nothing. This was supposed to be Ethan’s problem, not Mark’s.

“ _ Mark _ .” Ethan was about ready to either scream to get his attention or walk over there and whip his chair around. This was always  _ Ethan’s _ problem, never being able to keep his head in the current world where everything was happening, always off in his daydreams and thoughts, sometimes impossible to bring out of unless you physically move him or something. Mark was always the one paying attention to everything, picking up on the things no one else did, asking what someone muttered when everyone else was screaming over them. He wasn’t like this, impossible to get a hold of? Absolutely not, not for the most part anyway. Unless he had headphones on, which he didn’t at the moment.

And Mark still wasn’t paying attention.

Ethan sighed, standing up off of the couch and marching over to Mark’s chair, catching a glimpse of himself on the monitor. Mark was editing an Unus Annus video.

The brunette flicked the back of Mark’s head, resting his hands on his hips and smiling as Mark turned around to glare at him, rubbing the back of his head.

“Jesus Ethan, what.” Mark’s face was a little flushed, probably because Ethan had made him a tiny bit angry, but Ethan didn’t care.

“I asked you a question you big headed bitch.”

“Fucking what is it then?” Ethan took another glance at the screen, Mark was editing the military course video with James Charles, the clip was of Ethan mid-swing he assumed, his biceps and arms flexed.

“I asked you,” he giggled at Mark’s expression, watching his eyes flick over him. “am I staying over late tonight to continue filming or were we going to start early tomorrow?”

Mark sighed, moving his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ll uh, start early tomorrow I guess.”

“Alrighty, then I’ll get going. Don’t stay up all night watching me destroy that course, m’kay?” Ethan almost aw’d at the way Mark’s face reddened, again, probably from Ethan’s incessant bugging. He realised how close he was to Mark though, practically leaning over him with both hands on either side of Mark, resting on the arms of the chair. The air was suddenly thick, thick and heavy with something Ethan was unsure about. Eyes glanced in places that strictly platonic friends’ eyes usually wouldn’t glance, Mark’s eyes shamelessly raking over Ethan’s body.

Suddenly, Ethan grabbed Mark’s chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing him to look him in the eyes, Mark letting out a shaky breath at the powerful hold. They stared into each other’s eyes for a little bit, the tension growing.

Ethan snapped out of whatever trance he and Mark had fallen into, winking playfully and grabbing his stuff from the couch before heading out of the door.

When Ethan laid down to sleep that night, he could only see Mark’s flushed face, and for a brief moment he entertained the idea of actually making the almighty Mark flustered. The sexual tension from that moment following him into his dreams.

* * *

The next time Ethan noticed Mark having issues paying attention was only a few days later, during the middle of recording for a video. 

They were doing a strength test, Mark’s idea, of course. Ethan was seeing how much he could press, and asked Mark what he was at so far.

He didn’t get an answer.

He tried again, calling out Mark’s name and feeling his arms just starting to fatigue, clenching them as hard as he could to keep the weight up.

Mark wasn’t paying attention.

Ethan huffed and dropped the weight, his arms crying in relief as they were no longer being strained. Ethan whipped around to look at Mark, whose face was red. Granted, so was Ethan’s, they had been exerting themselves for about an hour for this video.

“Mark!” That fucking got his attention, immediately his gaze snapping up to Ethan’s face. Ethan realised this time that Mark had been staring at his arms. For what reason, Ethan had no clue, maybe because he was straining them so hard.

“Huh? What?” Mark had been out of it it seems, looking like a deer in the headlights as he played off what just happened.

“I was asking you something and you didn’t answer me, you were,  _ distracted _ .” Ethan was sweating and grinning, propping his elbows against his knees as he breathed heavily.

“Well, I was just wondering why you’re so weak. But maybe it’s just because I’m so strong and manly, a clear dominating alpha.” Mark was bouncing back from whatever he was entranced in, as if nothing had happened, a smug smirk on his face.

Ethan grinned and crossed his arms, “Don’t flatter yourself baby boy, cause when it comes down to it,” he strided up to Mark, grabbing his chin again and dropping his voice, “I could dominate you any time I wanted.”

The sexual tension was back and stronger than last time. Ethan’s bold advance making it settle thick and heavy around them.

“Anyway, what was I at?” Ethan stepped back and stretched his arms over his head. Mark’s eyes followed for a moment.

“Uh, 150.”

Ethan dramatically cried out, as if he had let down his father. But he knew for a fact he had more than 150. Mark hadn’t been paying attention, too flustered.

* * *

Mark called Ethan at 11pm, asking if he wanted to record a random video just so they had some backed up. Ethan, doubting he could sleep at all that night, said fuck it and agreed.

The idea was that they were going to both search up the same thing on a private tab and just go down the rabbit hole, seeing what they could find on the way and seeing where they ended up in the end. They couldn’t go back or anything, they could only go forward.

“Okay, have you typed in grapes yet Ethan?” Mark asked, his voice coming through smoothly in Ethan’s headphones.

“Yup.”

“Alright, well hit enter and let’s see where the internet takes us.”

Ethan pursed his lips and snorted in his throat, “I already hit enter like two minutes ago. I’ve just been scrolling up and down the first page.”

A sigh came through a couple of seconds later, making Ethan giggle. “Whoops!” The brunette began looking around, deciding to click images first. He looked at some of the stock photos before getting bored, his eyes drifting to the image tags.

“ _ ‘Excited’ _ ? Why is  _ ‘excited’ _ an image tag for grapes?” The page loaded, and immediately he knew he was going to feel bad for whoever had to edit this. He let out a startled shout and immediately started whining, sounds of regret filling Mark’s headphones.

“We just started! What did you do Ethan?” Mark was going to have an aneurysm.

“I didn’t turn my safe search on! There’s so many balls on my screen!”

Mark bellowed out a laugh, leaning back in his chair as Ethan continued to regret everything he had done that led up to this moment.

“I am literally rewatching the duck and the lemonade song right now. How did you get porn immediately?”

Ethan wailed dramatically, always playing it up for the camera. He decided it would be a very good time to switch out of the images tab, instead looking at the things that popped up on the main page.

“What the fuck?” Ethan said, laughing and clicking a YouTube link as Mark asked him what was happening. “I don’t like that when I look up  _ ‘excited grapes’ _ on the images tab I get a bunch of testicles but when I look on the main page one of the first links is to a YouTube video of a child’s flipnote animation on their DS.”

“ _ What _ ?” Mark was laughing again, still clicking links and going down the rabbit hole.

By the end of it all, Mark ended up on a list of the most famous freak show acts and Ethan had landed on a porn site under the “cartoons” tag.

“I’ll never look at the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles the same way again…” Ethan muttered tiredly, still giggling as he closed out everything and went to get a glass of water and change his shirt, as he had been in it all day.

Mark had already ended the video some time ago, the two of them just talking about their internet adventures and how the hell they got to where they got.

Ethan had the call pulled up, his and Mark’s facecams on. He came back shirtless, the shirt he was planning on wearing on his desk. He drank about half of his glass of water first, then reached over to the shirt on his desk, he stopped short however, feeling eyes on him. When he looked back at the call Mark was staring again. He experimentally flexed, watching as Mark’s stare became more intense.

Ethan cleared his throat and immediately Mark’s gaze snapped away from him, looking somewhere in his room as if something else had suddenly caught his eye. “No no, you can look, doll.” Ethan used a voice he didn’t normally use, one that was lower and more gentle, not soft spoken but definitely more authoritative, it was his dom voice, the voice he used when talking to a sub or someone in subspace.

Mark glanced back nervously, his face flushing.

“Is it this? Am I making you uncomfortable or flustered?” Ethan gestured to his bare torso, keeping eye contact as best as possible.

“The uh, the second one.” Mark mumbled, fiddling with his sleeves.

“Couldn’t hear you, doll, speak up.” Mark had never admitted to being a sub, whether because he just didn’t say anything or didn’t know Ethan wasn’t sure, but he was definitely sure that Mark was in fact a sub.

Ethan felt a tingle run down his spine when he heard Mark whimper at the command, but repeated it louder nonetheless, making another noise when Ethan praised him for it.

The tension in the air was thick, Ethan desperately wanting to ask if Mark was as turned on as he was.

“I need to leave. Night.”

Ethan was left in silence, still hard.

* * *

Laughter rang throughout Ethan’s living room, him and Mark making dumb jokes about things they found online. They had kept this one joke running for at least ten minutes, and it all stemmed from this goofy video someone tagged them in on Twitter.

“He was–He went  _ WOOSH _ !” Ethan laughed, feeling the tears brimming his eyes. Mark was laughing just as hard as he clutched his stomach saying how it hurt from laughing too hard.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever seen, holy shit.” Mark wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye as he tried to calm down. Ethan was already on the hunt for another funny thing, scrolling through the tons of tweets that he was tagged in, still giggling from the previous video. They sat there on Ethan’s couch giggling like a bunch of kids for a few more minutes, Ethan hunched over his phone with his knees brought up to his chest and his feet in the space in between his couch cushions. Mark sat a little more casually, elbows resting on his knees with his feet on the floor, biting his thumb and scrolling through memes on his phone.

“Mark! MarK look at this one oh my god.” Ethan was laughing his high pitched laugh, turning his phone to show Mark. He watched Mark’s expression as the video played, a guy on a bike hitting a hole in the dirt as he tried to jump over a man made dirt hill, only to fly off afterwards and disappear behind said dirt hill, but upon listening and watching further, you could hear the odd sound he made as he hit the ground and a cloud of dust wafted up. In the background you could hear someone behind the camera exclaim “woah mama!” and sounding exactly like Johnny Bravo.

Mark and Ethan bust out into laughter again, making jokes about the guy behind the camera.

“I was so confused.” Mark laughed out, his eyes crescent moons of pure elation at the voice.

“I was too! Just out of nowhere you hear Johnny Bravo go ‘woah mama!’ as this guy eats dirt on the other side of the hill.”

“What if it just was him? This buff ass dude with teeny legs and an old ass hairdo.” Mark wiped at his eyes again.

Ethan wheezed, throwing his head back in a laugh before looking back at Mark, “They turn the camera around and it’s real life Johnny Bravo posing.”

Mark nodded with a laugh, throwing his arms up to flex his biceps like Johnny Bravo does and mimicking his voice the best he could while laughing. Ethan did too, flexing in his t-shirt and doing a far less impressive but much funnier impression. He clutched his stomach and leaned back as he laughed, letting the high of the joke run its course until he had calmed down. When he had finally calmed down, he realised Mark’s quietness, looking at him to see why he had suddenly gone all quiet on Ethan.

Mark’s eyes were glued to Ethan’s arms, watching them as they moved and flexed. Ethan cocked a brow and felt his grin grow a little, he leaned over and grabbed Mark’s chin gently, lifting his head up to lock eyes with him.

“My eyes are up here, Mark, unless you like something you see.” Ethan wiggled his brows, unable to help how his eyes glanced at Mark’s lips, only realising how red Mark’s face was when it grew brighter. Ethan suddenly felt the air shift, and Mark’s eyes were glancing at Ethan’s lips too, he wasn’t sure what compelled him to lean in and kiss Mark, but he was gripping Mark’s chin a little tighter and bringing him in, locking lips. 

Something exploded inside of Ethan as they connected, their lips moving together so easily despite never having really kissed each other. Ethan could feel Mark panting into his mouth, and immediately Ethan felt a need to dom Mark in the kiss, biting Mark’s lower lip and dragging it out before letting go, going right back into the messy makeout session. His tongue forced its way into Mark’s noisy mouth and allowed him to swallow the sounds the other couldn’t help but make. Ethan immediately could tell Mark was a bottom, he let the brunette take over the kiss so easily and he’s already a mess from Ethan’s lips and tongue, drinking up everything Ethan was giving him. They panted, grunts and moans spilling out of their mouths any time that their lips weren’t slotted together, Ethan leaning forward over Mark so he was on top of him, letting him fall gently back into the couch cushions. Ethan didn’t once let their lips fully separate.

Mark was a trembling mess underneath Ethan, and all they had done was make out–passionately, but it was still just a makeout. Maybe something about Ethan holding such a strong hold on Mark’s jaw and dominating the situation so easily did something to Mark. Ethan felt his leg automatically slot itself between Mark’s legs, their lips separating immediately as Mark threw his head back in a loud whimper when Ethan’s knee pressed against his hard-on.

Once Mark looked up at Ethan with a look of sex and embarrassment, Ethan felt his heart speed up. “Mark? You good?” He was still regaining his breath. Mark bit his lip and looked to the side. “Mark, do you want to stop? It’s okay. I won’t be upset or angry. I just want to know that this is okay.” Ethan grabbed him by his chin again, gentler this time, watching as Mark’s wavering gaze became a little glassy.

“Do you want more out of this?” Mark was quiet, as if he’d wake up the dead if he spoke louder

“Do you?”

“I uh… It’s not an attraction thing for me, I mean, it is, but like, not a  _ romantic _ attraction.” Mark sounded like he was saying something forbidden, as if being sexually attracted to someone without having feelings for them was something he should be ashamed of.

“Same here, Mark.”

Mark looked shocked, a flash of relief crossing his face. “I was worried you’d think I just wanted you for sex… I mean, in a way that’s true but like, I still want you as a friend.”

“A friend who fucks you and makes you nut?”

Mark’s face burned, but nodded, that was basically friends with benefits boiled down.

“Well in that case, can I jerk us off? Fucking on my couch doesn’t sound the best for my cushions.” Ethan smiled at Mark, who rolled his eyes in response.

“Wow, you have the opportunity to fuck me right here and now and you’re worried about your goddamn cushions.”

Ethan made a low sound in the back of his throat, something primal darkening his eyes. He ran a hand through Mark’s hair, grabbing a fistful and yanking his head back, forcing a yelp from the man below him.

“I’ll finger fuck you nice and slow right here on my couch if you’re that desperate.” Ethan licked a stripe up the column of Mark’s throat, feeling his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “That sound good baby?”

Mark nodded quickly, sort of, it was hard to with Ethan still pulling his hair.

“Words, doll.” His voice was so smooth and commanding.

“Yes, yes it does.” Mark was whimpering and bucking his hips against Ethan’s knee.

Ethan hummed, low and taunting, just before he leaned forward over Mark to open the end table drawer, digging around briefly before grunting as he finally fished out what he was looking for. He leaned back with a sigh, lube in hand.

“Do you really just have a bottle of lube in your drawer?” Mark asked with a laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners in a wide smile as Ethan poured some of the lube into his hand, giggling the whole time. He popped the cap closed and tossed it behind him before he decided to respond to Mark’s question, gesturing with his head for Mark to take his pants off–which he obediently did.

“I mean it’s not like I have people just snooping around.”

“You don’t have people around at all, Ethan.”

The brunette rolled his eyes as he rubbed the lube over three of his fingers, examining Mark’s expression.

“You are only starting out with one of those, right?” Mark asked with wide eyes as he gazed at Ethan’s fingers, watching him prep them with worry.

“Yeah, of course. I highly doubt you could start out on three, Mark.” Ethan’s aura was nothing short of smug, teasing Mark about his capabilities.

Mark,  _ obviously _ , has to prove to Ethan that he can go beyond the limits. But he’s not a complete fucking psychopath so he bites his lip and swallows his pride just this once and agrees with Ethan, feeling that it would be better to not try and be bratty anyway. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna be at least a  _ little _ testy. “You don’t know how much I can take...” His voice was quiet and childish, as if he was scared for Ethan to hear him but couldn’t resist sassing him.

A teasing finger circled Mark’s hole, making him gasp suddenly as Ethan leaned back over him, a strong, flexed arm next to the older man’s head to prop the brunette up.

“I know a lot more about you than you think I do, doll.” Mark shivered, feeling the finger push its way inside of him, he clenched uncomfortably around it considering it had been a while since he’d had something there, “But if you really want me to test you, I’d be very happy to.” Ethan’s voice wasn’t necessarily deep, but it was commanding and powerful, a sense of suave and smug confidence that came from someone who knew he didn’t look intimidating but could very quickly change your opinion. Mark was obsessed with how quickly and easily Ethan fell into a dominant role, it was so incredibly hot.

Mark didn’t speak, even when the temptation to as a look of pride crossed Ethan’s face at his silence, he kept his mouth shut, trying to focus on the finger slowly working itself in and out. He tried to mask his surprise when a second nimble finger of Ethan’s easily nudged itself in alongside the first, feeling the discomfort slowly dissolve, as did Mark’s composure.

Now just because it had been a while since Mark had been in this situation, that didn’t mean it had been a long time. If you don’t count five days ago as a long, that is. What can Mark say? After that call with Ethan when he dominated him so easily, Mark had found himself in a headspace he hadn’t quite understood but had been in many times. So naturally he did what any bottom unknowingly in subspace would do, he finger fucked himself till he was staining his sheets with cum. Sure he has toys and things of the like, but god he was just so desperate at the time. His own thick fingers working himself closer and closer to the brink, it was easier than dragging out a toy.

“Mark. Hey, babe.” Ethan’s voice bled into Mark’s thought process, the feeling of the brunette’s finger still inside Mark but not moving suddenly becoming very apparent to the raven-haired man.

“Wha, yeah?”

Ethan’s eyebrows were upturned, like he was worried, “Are you okay?”

Mark cleared his throat and nodded, shifting his hips down to try and get Ethan’s fingers to move again.

“No, speak to me.”

“Yes. I am okay, Ethan. Just got lost in my head thinking about the last time something was in me.” Mark suppressed the laugh that wanted to come out when Ethan’s eyebrows raised, as if he didn’t expect Mark to have had anything in him at all.

Ethan took Mark’s hint, pumping his fingers again at a slow pace, being sure to be gentle with his sub. “Mm, when was that exactly?”

Mark bit his lip, Ethan’s fingers so close to that mind melting spot, “The other day, after the–hah–call.” His head hit the cushions below him as he threw it back, Ethan right next to that spot and the anticipation of it already getting to Mark.

“You like me shirtless? Something about this tiny body enticing?” Ethan’s voice was on the verge of laughing, even as he hit Mark in that spot that made him cry out brokenly.

“Hahh! N-No, Eth, you’re s-so muscular and knowing y-you could–mm fucckk–easily just dom-dominate me is so fucking hhhot.” Mark’s hips bucked as Ethan’s fingers deliberately pressed against his prostate, getting addicted to the way Mark was so easily reduced to a whining mess, no longer a cocky brat on his high horse.

Suddenly Mark was panting harder and a strangled sound left his throat, currently straining to keep from being loud. “No no, prince, lemme hear you. Okay? Let me hear all of your pretty noises.”

Mark looked at Ethan, brows upturned in ecstasy, “B-But whaaat about youR neighbours?” Sweet little Mark, for once thinking about his volume because he wants to keep Ethan safe.

“Please, they make enough noise of their own. They can get over your sweet sounds.” Ethan was nearing Mark to that edge, letting up every now and then as to not overwhelm his little doll.

It was on a particularly harsh and well-aimed thrust of Ethan’s fingers however that had Mark letting out an almost pornographic moan, but porn could hardly compare. Mark was arching his back and fisting the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. 

“M-More, please.” Mark almost dragged the blanket down onto him. 

“Can you come from just my fingers, Mark? Do you think you could do that?” Ethan was proud and happy to see his little sub nod.

Little groans and drawn out whines were the sweet melody that Ethan could find himself playing on repeat, nothing quite like it. As much as he enjoyed the song, however, it could tell it was coming to an end, the last few notes a telltale sign of it. Besides, Ethan figured he could just replay it another day.

Yes, he is comparing Mark’s sexual sounds to a song. That’s how beautiful he considered them to be.

“Oh fuck, Eth I- Ohh please Ethan can I please come?” Ethan smiled. He always knew Mark had manners.

The brunette placed a soft kiss to Mark’s ear, whispering gently, “Of course, doll, thank you for asking first. You are absolutely allowed to come.” The little praises stirred something warm and sugar coated inside of Mark, leaving him feeling fuzzy and so sexually attracted to the romantic displays of affection.

Hardly any time later and Mark’s hips were falling completely out of rhythm with the thrusting of Ethan’s fingers as he came, his eyes shut tight and his mouth open in a low moan. Ethan’s fingers slowly and gently worked Mark till he was whining from the oversensitivity of it, asking for him to stop, which Ethan promptly did, letting his fingers slowly slip out of Mark.

“You did so well, love, so so well. I’m proud of you.”

Panting was all Mark could do, his world still shaken up. He calmed down pretty quickly, feeling very soft and cuddly, but he figured that’d be weird to do with someone who was essentially just a fuckbuddy, so he sat up and let his head clear, in the process of standing up when–

“And just where do you think you’re going Mister?” Mark was suddenly pulled right back down onto the couch. Ethan’s voice was far too giggly for having just fingered his best friend to completion untouched on his sofa, in Mark’s opinion anyway.

“I-I was just gonna.. leave.” He felt awkward, like he was supposed to nod and pull his pants back on and leave. A quick fuck and go. He thought that’s how it was supposed to go anyway. Wasn’t all that romantic sappy shit for, yknow,  _ romances _ ?

“Without aftercare? Absolutely not. What kind of dom would I be to not give you aftercare, Mark?” The brunette held Mark’s face in his soft hands, cradling it as if he were a baby. He seemed confused by Mark’s plan to just leave, as if Mark was crazy.

“I didn’t know aftercare was a, a uh, fuckbuddy thing you could do, I guess.”

“Oh, Mark, aftercare is something that should always happen. As long as both parties are willing. And after that I most definitely believe you do deserve aftercare, even if you don’t think it.”

“Well, isn’t it for like, couples or something?” Mark felt dumb, like it was supposed to be obvious and he just wasn’t getting it. He hadn’t even learned or researched the subspace thing till just five days ago.

“You can provide love and support and care to someone platonically without it being romantic.”

“I didn’t… I guess I didn’t really see it that way.”

Ethan smiled that cute, dorky smile, booping Mark’s nose and hugging him like a best friend. Because they were.

“Now! Lemme clean this up.” Ethan stood and grabbed some tissues, making quick work of the cum on Mark’s stomach and Ethan’s couch, rubbing at a dark spot till he figured it just wasn’t going to come out that easily. Guilt flooded Mark.

“Sorry Ethan.”

The brunette threw the tissue away and sat down next to Mark again. “Don’t worry about it love, it’s not too difficult to clean up once you get the right stuff. Now! How do you wanna cuddle?”

Mark sat there, feeling a little flustered because of the attention and pure love he felt from Ethan, and it was all still platonic. He got them into a cuddling position, Mark lying on his stomach on top of Ethan, who was on his back and playing with Mark’s hair, giving him little compliments here and there.

“Think you might cut your hair again soon?” Ethan asked quietly, enjoying lying there with Mark.

Mark shrugged, still looking at something random on the wall. “Probably, gotta find the motivation to though.” Ethan nodded simply, letting them go back to peaceful silence.

It suddenly clicked into place for Mark. He could think Ethan was attractive and sweet and amazing without being romantically interested. He could have love without romance. And if it was with Ethan, that just made it better. His best friend.

A hand on his chin caught his attention, feeling his face be pulled to look down at Ethan’s.

“Hey dork.” The brunette giggled.

“What?” Mark laughed, looking into Ethan’s eyes.

He shrugged in return, his focus switching between Mark’s own two eyes. “Just wanted to look at you. Gotta get your attention somehow you ADD bastard.”

Mark rolled his eyes at the quote, grabbing Ethan’s chin in return. “Well that's my favourite way for you to get my attention you ADHD bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> And if you’re wondering, no, that’s not what happens when you look up grapes on Google. All of that was improv so kudos to my ADD!


End file.
